


An Apology

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Sam, Dean and Cas plan a surprise birthday party for the reader, but Gabriel starts messing with things. The reader doesn't enjoy the pranks and gets upset, so Gabriel decides to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This was for sweetheartvalencia on tumblr!

A loud knock on your bedroom door echoing through the bunker startled you from your sleep. “Y/N!” came Dean’s voice. “Come on out here!”

You groaned, snuggling down further under the blankets. They’d probably found a case and wanted you to go hunt some ghost. So much for getting a lie in on your birthday.  
With a reluctant sigh, you tossed away the blankets and got out of bed, sleepily getting dressed and stepping out into the main room of the bunker.

You caught your breath in surprise. “Guys, when did you do this?”

The bunker was decorated with banners and balloons. A small pile of presents sat on the huge table, along with a huge choice of food laid out. The boys stood on either side of the table, grinning at you. Cas offered you a small smile too, although he looked a little confused as usual.

“We figured even hunters need to have fun sometimes, right?” Sam pointed out. “And you deserve to have a great birthday, Y/N.”

You grinned, rushing forward and throwing your arms around Sam, Dean and then Castiel joyfully. “This is amazing. Thank you guys.”

The rest of the day went pretty well, if you ignored the occasional odd thing happening. There was nothing bad; just decorations constantly falling down no matter how many times you put them up, food disappearing, tiny things like that. You knew something was up, and you had a theory. A certain angel who was your best friend, and you desperately wished it could be more than that, but he’d never look at you in that way. He was an archangel, he’d never be romantically interested in a human. But he loved to mess with you, and you wouldn’t be surprised if the strange incidents had something to do with him.

Gabriel, if this is you and you mess this birthday up, I’ll kill you, you thought to yourself. Angels could read minds, right? Perhaps that would be enough to make him give up the tricks, or even show himself and be normal for once, rather than invisibly messing with you. Since becoming a hunter, birthdays practically didn’t exist. You couldn’t waste time celebrating when you were busy saving lives, which was why you were determined to make the most of this. It had to be perfect.

So when you went to grab a slice of birthday cake and found an enormous, cartoon-looking bite taken out of it, no doubt a prank that would have been pretty amusing on any other day, you snapped.

“Gabriel, get your ass down here now!” you yelled.

The flap of wings announced Gabriel’s presence. “Enjoying the party, sweetheart?” he asked, a smirk on his face as usual.

“What do you think?” you snapped. “Why do you have to screw everything up? What is it with you? I’m a hunter, I never get to have fun, and I finally get the chance and you can’t even give me a break and let me enjoy it!” You felt embarrassed for getting so upset, tears springing to your eyes, but you couldn’t help it. You just wanted this day to be perfect, and your frustration was spilling over.

“Woah, hey, hey!” Gabriel hurried to your side. “I’m sorry sweetie, I had no idea this meant so much to you… hey, come here, I’m sorry.” He pulled you into his arms, rubbing your back comfortingly. “I’m sorry, I was being stupid. Look, I can make it up to you, I promise.”

You sniffed, pulling away from him. “How?”

“Well, for starters…” he snapped his fingers. Turning around, you saw that the cake had been replaced with a new one, elaborate and beautiful, several candles flickering on top.

“There. Better?” he asked.

You walked over to the cake, and burst into laughter despite yourself. “Gabriel, why is there a picture of you in icing on top of the cake?”

He came up behind you, taking your hand. “Well, it needed a little personal touch.”

You laughed, but you were more focused on the warmth of his hand in yours, your heart pulsing at the touch. “That’s a little bit better,” you said, “but not enough. Sam and Dean won’t like the cake.”

“So what do I have to do?”

Well we’d have to go further than just holding hands, you thought, but didn’t say it out loud. “Well, fixing the decorations you broke earlier would be a start,” you suggested.

“I could do that,” Gabriel agreed. “But I was thinking you might like something even better.”

Before you could question him, Gabriel had spun you around and his lips were on yours. You squeaked in surprise, but he didn’t let up, and soon your lips were moving against his, sharing breath, his nose rubbing against yours.

You broke apart for air eventually, and he grinned. “I knew you’d enjoy that.”

You simply stared, wide-eyed. “What… how did… you knew?”

“Of course I knew!” he replied. “Archangel, remember? I can read your mind.”

You groaned out loud. “Oh god, what have you heard?”

“Enough,” he said with a grin, kissing you again. “Now, is this good?” he muttered against your mouth. “Or do you want more?”

Your little whimper was all the answer he needed. Scooping you up into his arms, he carried you to your bedroom, kicking the door shut behind you and dropping you gently on the bed, causing you to bounce slightly on the mattress. He quickly climbed on top of you, peppering your neck with kisses, and you giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“Just ticklish,” you explained, biting your lip to try and hold back your laughter. But when he found the spot just below your ear, kissing and nipping there, you let out a breathy sigh. Encouraged, his mouth wandered further down to your chest. He grabbed the base of your top and lifted it off, giving himself more room. Together the two of you gradually stripped down to your underwear, your panties wet and Gabriel’s erection straining against his boxers.

As he removed them, revealing his impressive erection, you reached down to take him in your hand, pumping experimentally, and he groaned. Ok, this definitely makes up for everything, you thought as he tugged your own underwear down.

At the feel of the velvety head of his dick rubbing against your clit, you closed your eyes and moaned with pleasure. “God, Gabriel, I need you inside me,” you whispered.

He grinned before leaning down to your breasts, his lips closing round a nipple and sucking softly as he slowly pushed into your entrance. You gasped, your hands gripping his hips tightly.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned, but you shook your head. Gabriel quickly returned to kissing your chest softly, pushing his hips forward until he was fully sheathed inside you, and you groaned at the feeling of him filling you so perfectly. Bucking your hips up, you willed him to move, and he complied, pulling back and then thrusting into you.

“That feel good?” he asked, and you nodded with a whimper. He chucked against your chest, adjusting himself so that he hit your g-spot with every thrust, and you were soon a gasping, moaning mess beneath him.

“God, you feel so good,” he panted, taking your hand. He guided it down between the two of you, hid hand staying over yours as your fingers began to rub at your clit, bringing you quickly towards orgasm.

“Come for me, beautiful,” Gabriel murmured, and you cried out as you clenched around him, your legs tightening around his waist, fingers rubbing frantically at your sensitive bud as you rode out the waves of your orgasm. Gabriel groaned as your walls tightened around his dick, and he was soon coming too, filling you with warmth that felt so incredible you almost came a second time.

He pulled out and slumped down next to you, and you wrapped your arms around him. “So,” he said once he had caught his breath. “Did that make up for it?”

You nodded breathlessly. “Definitely,” you replied, and suddenly the two of you heard a yell from the kitchen. “Dammit Gabriel, I knew this was you! Get down here, you dick!”

You giggled. “Sounds like Dean found the cake you made,” you said.

Gabriel smiled, kissing your forehead. “What I said earlier about being sorry, Y/N, I meant it,” he told you. “I didn’t realise this meant so much to you, and I never would have messed you around like that if I’d known.”

“It’s fine,” you interrupted, kissing the tip of his nose. “Actually, it was worth it. This was the best birthday ever.”


End file.
